The development of new and more sophisticated methods for the sequencing of DNA has been a goal for bioorganic chemistry for the last decade. The final goal of being able to sequence the genome DNA has also been a challenge. As part of my research, I will be working on the development of such methods by means of the preparation of some photolabile base analogs that could let us sequence DNA in a quick and effective way, thus eliminating the expensive and slow method of gel electrophoresis.